


[Eridan x reader] Comebacks

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick up lines and come back go flying between you and eridan....how will things end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Eridan x reader] Comebacks

“Excuse me…?”

 

You heard someone calling for you not far off catching your attention. Turning you noticed a troll with black hair and a single purple streak though the middle. He seemed a bit distraught.

 

“My uh ex just walked in with a new guy and could I…Just hold your hand for a moment?”

 

Blinking a few times you nodded. You had been though break-ups before and had been in a similar situation, so of course you felt bad for the guy.

His hand was warm and gave a bit of heat to your previously cold on. A small smiled spread to your lips. It had been about a few minutes until it dawn on you.

There wasn't a single couple in sight. Damn, that was a good pick up line. Turning to the mystery troll he smirked and waved off. Before you could stop him you noticed he had left a small piece of paper in your hand.

 

Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow at 11

 

A fait blush dusted your cheeks. You had just been duped.

 

 

The next day you had gone over to the coffee shop like the paper had said. You had gotten slightly dolled up, but not entirely. For all you knew it could be another coy plan.

As you approached the shop you caught a glimpse of him near the window seat. Walking in he gave you a smile and a wave. Motioning to sit with him you plopped in the seat opposite to him.

“It took you long enough to figure out my plan.”

Chuckling slightly you noticed the slightly smirk as he drank his coffee.

“I have to give you props on that. Best pick up line I've seen in a long while.”

There was a short silence.

“I never got your name did I? I’m [name].”

The seadweller gave me a warm smile. He set his coffee to the side and rested his chin in his hands.

“I’m eridan and now that were more properly acquainted I have another thing to ask.”

You tilted your head slightly having no idea what on earth he could ask. One thing that you found quiet catching was his deep purple eyes….It was so easy to get lost in them…

“So is that a yes…?”

Snapping back into reality you nodded.

“O-Oh yes so much that I’d love if you repeated it.”

Eridan laughed, “Would you like to accompany to the movies later? Perhaps more than just ‘buddies?’” 

A blush dusted your cheeks before you nodded.

“Sure, I have to talk to you then; I have a few errands to run around town.”

Both of you went separate way, gaining a boy/girlfriend just moments before. This was certainly going to be interesting.

 

 

During your normal routine it had become increasingly hard to keep focus. Every chance you got your mind wandered. You wanted to get him back for his pick up line. Something equally as clever, but what?

There was a small ‘ding’ as a plan popped into your mind. Let’s just say it was going to be perfect.

It was about 45 minutes before the movie date and already you had gotten dressed and were heading over.

Your genius plan was swarming your mind. The moment an opportunity came up you wouldn’t let it up.  
It was easy spotting eridan in the crowd thanks to his candy colored horns.

“Hey [name] are you ready?”

Nodding you followed him in both caring a few snacks in. Everything went dark as the movie was about to begin.

“Wanna kiss?”

“W-wait what?”

Now instantly off guard you turned in your seat to face the troll. There was a smirk on his face as he held up a heresy’s kiss. God damn he was good.

“Hmm? Thought I meant something else didn't you? Looks like someone’s egger~”

Blushing, you mentally face palmed. Duked again.

On the bright side it was the perfect time to start you plan. Pulling out a pockey box you offered some to eridan. He happily took a few and just as you could have guessed he challenged you to a game.

He had a smirk plastered on his lips as you took position on the other end of the pockey stick. Right before he could say go you snatched it out of his mouth and pulled his collar and brought him into a kiss.

Both of you gently eased into things before breaking apart.

“Nice come back.”

The movie was forgotten as you two tried to get back at each other with a bit of mixed in kissing.


End file.
